


Glee

by DragonsPhoenix



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-12
Updated: 2010-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:32:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsPhoenix/pseuds/DragonsPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they meet, it gets violent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glee

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at Open on Sunday: glee

As Ethan raised his hands in submission, the headbutt sent him sprawling backwards. Ripper’s hand flashed out, grabbing Ethan’s wrist and pulling him straight back into a gut punch. Doubling over, Ethan felt his stomach quake. Thick burning liquid puked out of his mouth. As Ripper shoved Ethan down, straight towards the vomit, Ethan threw his hands out, jarring all the way up through his shoulders as he hit the cold concrete. A sharp kick to Ethan’s hip knocked him over. 

Looking up, Ethan threw an arm across his eyes to shield himself from the fierce joy on Ripper’s face.


End file.
